


the kids in the hundreds tomorrow

by above_the_fold



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Plenty of tropes to be explored, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Smut, Tags May Change, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_the_fold/pseuds/above_the_fold
Summary: Longer drabbles (300 words) surrounding the team.(From "Scribbling on the Computer" 100 Themes Challenge Writing Prompts 2012. Fic title from "Heroes" by Mika.)
Relationships: Benji Dunn & Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn & Ilsa Faust, Benji Dunn & Luther Stickell, Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, Ethan Hunt & Luther Stickell, Ethan Hunt/Luther Stickell, Ilsa Faust & Ethan Hunt, Ilsa Faust & Luther Stickell, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt, William Brandt & Benji Dunn, William Brandt & Ethan Hunt, William Brandt & Ilsa Faust, William Brandt & Luther Stickell, William Brandt/Benji Dunn, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt, William Brandt/Ilsa Faust, William Brandt/Luther Stickell
Kudos: 5





	the kids in the hundreds tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Introduction

"Simple game," the kid says, all teeth, and Luther thinks—who in the hell is he?

He's Ethan Hunt, of course. IMF's best field agent, or maybe one of their last, after Prague. Former Army Ranger, bypassed most of his probationary period and was training the new recruits by the time Kittridge promoted him. He immediately signed on to Jim Phelps' team, to no one's surprise—Jim was only interested in the best—and after a time Luther lost count of their reported mission successes.

He’s become something of a legend in the field himself, and Hunt appears to know this: a fact that mollifies him slightly as he lets himself be dragged further into this dumbass plan. Normally he won’t work with the younger agents—they’re supremely overconfident and have zero regard for seniority, except when they’re making age jokes.

But there’s something… well-deserved about Hunt’s cockiness. His smile is friendly, but there’s a hard edge to it that Luther recognizes as desperation. Ethan Hunt still has something to prove—so do the rest of them, now that they’re all working with a suspected traitor. He’s a good agent, has proven so time and time again, and clearly he isn’t afraid to ask for help, something that Luther admires. 

Still, this is an _incredibly_ dumbass plan, and Luther graciously gives him a chance to realize it. “And you really think we can do this?”

His smile falters slightly—yeah, he’s one of the good ones—but it returns as quickly as it slips. “We’re going to do it.” 

Fine, then.

And they do. They do get it done, and when it’s all over and they’re seated in the sun, cold beers in hand and a considerably less problematic future ahead of them, Luther finally begins to trust Ethan Hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> we've had terrible weather and consequent power outages for going on three days now, and I'm bored. whenever I get the chance I'll be dumping all the things I've been writing at 1 AM here, and in the "silver tigers" fic, accordingly. 
> 
> as always, kudos/comments appreciated, and requests are open for this fic as well as "silver tigers," feel free to drop any in the comments! 
> 
> Please be safe and enjoy!


End file.
